Private transmission of wireless security tokens requires a sync or pairing between devices (e.g., Bluetooth®, Near Field Communications, etc.) so that token information remains confidential. Syncing or pairing between devices enables the devices to connect, but connecting to the wrong source can make the device vulnerable to hacking or other destructive activity. In many cases, public transmission of wireless security tokens (allowing the wireless security tokens to be publicly obtained within the broadcast range) would sufficiently achieve the desired result while avoiding a bridge being created between devices. Therefore, public transmission of wireless security tokens should be chosen whenever public broadcasts will not compromise the objective.
A system and method for publicly transmitting wireless security tokens is described, for example, in U.S. Ser. No. 12/554,798, titled DATA PACKET GENERATOR FOR GENERATING PASSCODES, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein it its entirety. Further information can be found in U.S. Ser. No. 12/898,928, titled LOCATION BASED CONSUMER INTERFACE FOR RETAIL ENVIRONMENT, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.